shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mindwipe Initiated
"Mindwipe Initiated" is the eleventh track of The Grand Cyberpunk Gala of Gabriella Gadfly. Performers Jessica Singer as "Mary" Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Rhys Owen as "Henry" Lyrics MARY: (spoken) Well this screws everything up. I'm sorry for your loss. Thoughts and prayers. Now... Initiate capture and mindwipe. Capture and mindwipe initiated. HENRY: (spoken) Han, get up! Get up we have to get out of here! Han! Okay, I’ll just carry you then. HENRY: When you’ve lost and there’s nowhere to go Then at least, Han, I want you to know It was nice to be free for a while, you and me Stand ashore while our dreams drift away out to sea HAN-MI: (spoken) No. No. Henry, you have turn into Hurl. HENRY: (spoken) HAN-MI: (spoken) No. No, listen, Raven talked about narratives, right? The way I see it, there are two narratives. In one, we’re screwed. They’re going to wipe our minds and all this was for nothing. But in the other, you have within you a magnificent rage beast. And that’s the narrative I believe in. I believe in it with all my heart and soul. So goddamn it, Henry, picture Hank naked, shy college boys, whatever you have do, but please… please… get... it… up. HENRY: I’m the wild man The party’s always where I am I’m the scream hurled by that drunk girl, yeah I’m the sodomite Who makes everything all right I’m the mad howl of your night out yeah I’m the bitch who wont be silenced I’m the mayhem and the violence I’m the creature who won't die when It is cornered in the fight I’m the rage that just wont quit I am the stubborn will to live I’m the granite and the grit The eyes that shine in darkest night I’m the bastard who won't go Unto that good night, don't you know I am the cavalry's last hope The trumpet blowing that high note I’m death here at your feet I’m the beast who's come to feed I’m the teeth that make them bleed I’m the rebel scream you need I’m the wild man Bitch, the party’s always where I am I’m the scream hurled by that drunk girl, yeah I’m the sodomite Who makes everything all right I’m the mad howl of your night out yeah HAN-MI: You killed him MARY: No, he's still alive But he killed all my friends All the other AI They're all gone Now it's just me and you HAN-MI: Soon it’s just me After I kill you too MARY: How did you do this? This can't be... unless You are the secret Agenda he hid We asked the consultant to hide plans that we Would not know or not guess, and what I've just seen What has just happened It cannot be unless you are post-human The answer we seek I see now, there were factors he placed To increase odds of flowering in the cabaret HAN-MI: The answer to your problem Is simpler still If you really do want To prevent your future self End yourself, it solves all your woes and I'll do it for you, it's the least I can do MARY: (spoken) Wait... wait.